A slide rail including an outer rail and an inner rail slidably assembled to the outer rail via rolling elements is known as this type of guide apparatus. For example, the inner rail is attached to a table or the like, and the outer rail to a main body.
Tables and the like may start moving by an unexpected force upon being housed or pulled out. In order to prevent it, a position holding mechanism for holding the position of the inner rail is integrated in the slide rail. As a known position holding mechanism, one which provides a rotary latch to the outer rail in a rotatable manner, biases the rotary latch toward the inner rail by a torsion spring, and holds the inner rail by the friction force produced between the rotary latch and the inner rail is known.
Moreover, another position holding mechanism is also known which includes a pair of plate spring portions on the outer rail, sandwiches an engagement body placed on the inner rail between the pair of plate spring portions, and holds the inner rail by the elastic force of the pair of plate spring portions (refer to Patent Literature 1).